El Diccionario de la Real Academia de Miguel Angel
by RavenMore
Summary: AU: Miguel Angel le muestra a su hermano castaño con lentes su nueva creación: su mega diccionario! Como reaccionara Donatello a la obra del "Ricitos De Oro"? Con un ligero toque de Casey/April, Rafael/Monalisa y Leonardo/Karai.


Bien, aqui ando de nuevo, este es un fic AU de humor, me inspire viendo algunos de este tipo y quise hacer uno mas a mi estilo... y que mejor quedaria que usando a los peronajes ideales para esta situacion: asi es, Donatello y Miguel Angel, el genio y el tonto jajaja, bueno, aqui les va el fic:

**Nota:** Si eres un niño/a que solo ha visto las series del 2012 y no tienes ni idea de quienes son Monalisa o Casey Jones, te recomiendo que veas las series originales de los 90, o en el caso de Casey, minimo espera a que salga la segunda temporada de la de 2012 para que lo veas en su version adolescente, tal como April.

**Aclaracion:** es un AU, los Hamato son humanos, y para que se los imaginen, les voy a decir como a quienes se parecerian:

**Leonardo:** Cabello negro, **Dick Grayson**, o sea, **Robin** el de Batman.

**Rafael:** Pelirrojo, **Iori Yagami**, videojuego King of Fighters

**Donatello:** Castaño, **Peter Parker antes de que lo mordiera la araña, con lentes** y todo.

**Miguel Angel:** Rubio, **Naruto Uzumaki** (N.A. Iba a poner Justin Bieber pero luego me matan los fans de Mikey xD)

Y los demas, Casey y April adultos, como en la serie original, el sensei como un hombre mayor de origen japones, Karai, como quieran imaginarsela... y Monialisa, castaña.

OK, comenzamos:

* * *

**El Diccionario de la Real Academia de Miguel Angel**

**Summary:** _AU: Miguel Angel le muestra a su hermano castaño con lentes su nueva creación: su mega diccionario! Como reaccionara Donatello a la obra del "Ricitos De Oro"?_

* * *

**En la residencia de los Hamato, alguna casa de los suburbios cerca de New York (direccion desconocida)**

Donatello simplemente no podia creerlo, con todos sus años de presumir y demostrar ser el chico _"mas brillante"_ o _"mas inteligente"_ de la familia no podia siquiera imaginarse la escena que presenciaba: era de ese tipo de cosas que entran en el top 10 de _"Cosas que nunca van a pasar a menos que se acabe el universo"_, ni siquiera en sus mas locos sueños habria imaginado algo como eso, sin embargo ahi estaba. Tuvo que limpiarse un poco los lentes para asegurarse que eso que estaba viendo era real y no estaba alucinando.

Miraba sorprendido a Miguel Angel quien ya llevaba mas de dos dias sentado en el escritorio de Leonardo con un lapiz entre los dedos y una cara de absoluta concentración; mientras unas cuantas pocas muchas demasiadas bolas de papel fuertemente arrugadas con "ideas fallidas" en su interior estaban regadas por el suelo de toda la habitacion. Solo llego a verlo levantarse de su asiento para entrenar con el sensei, y claro por sus necesidades primarias de su cuerpo **(como comer... y todo lo demas, ya saben)**, y en alguna ocasion contada para llamar a Casey y a April, sobre como les iba en su viaje de luna de miel en Miami, pero fuera de eso nada. El no se atrevia a molestarlo, pues era la primera vez que observaba al rubio hacer algo como eso.

En el nombre de Albert Einstein! Quien hubiera imaginado, en cualquier universo alternativo, que ocurriria algo como esto? Mikey Hamato sentado en una silla con una mesa por delante, y sin estar con su patineta, con los videojuegos o haciendole bromas a Rafael!... Sino mas bien pensando! En serio el mundo se estaba volviendo loco: si las cosas siguen asi un dia de estos Leo y Rafa seran hippies o algo asi.

Aunque viendolo de otro angulo, no estaria tan mal: un sentimiento de orgullo aparecio en el castaño al pensar que su hermanito un dia de estos podria convertirse en una persona culta, al igual que el. Cool!

_-Lo tengo!_ Grito el rubio emocionado mientras daba un salto de su silla. Su enigmatica sonrisa no paraba de crecer mientras observaba su obra maestra una y otra vez.

_-Que ocurre Mikey?_ Pregunto Donatello confundido mientras intentaba echar un vistazo a los papeles que tenia su hermano entre las manos. El lo vio y se acerco al chico con lentes en una fracción de segundo, asustandolo brevemente.

_-Donnie, lo termine, por fin!_ anuncio contento.

_-Terminaste que?_

_-Bueno… recuerdas el otro dia que fuimos con Leo, Rafa, y sus novias al barrio latino?_

_-Hmm si, Por que?_

_-Entonces recordaras tambien que fuimos a un restaurante de comida mexicana, y yo no sabia lo que significaban algunas palabras como "se comieron la torta antes del recreo" y yo pensaba que se trataba de comer, literalmente._

_-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente,_ empieza a hacer memoria con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba a la perfeccion, pues estando en ese restaurante a Miguel Angel se le ocurrio hacer un comentario acerca de Leonardo y Karai algo sugerente sobre el tema en su muy, muy, muy limitado español, por supuesto que ambos se pusieron de mil colores, afortunadamente, no habia habido ninguna consecuencia de nueve meses uqe lamentar o agradecer o algo asi. El y Monalisa, la novia de Rafa, tardaron dos horas en explicarle el significado real de aquellas palabras, aunque el mismo Mikey lo habia descubierto tras encontrar un par de peliculas de Rafael en su cuarto que "ilustraban" a la perfeccion su significado, con lujo de detalle.

_-Bien, descubri que eso era algo infinitas veces mejor que comer!_ Donatello fruncio el ceño pero aun asi no pudo evitar sonreir, ahora que lo pensaba lo mejor seria entrar al cuarto del pelirrojo y deshacerse de esas peliculas.

-_Y, yo por que tengo que saber todo eso?_

_-Pues el caso es que yo no sabia el significado real de muchas palabras. Simplemente relacionaba la palabra con la accion a la que se parecia, como "se comieron la torta antes del recreo" por ejemplo que se parece a comer._

_-A donde quieres llegar?_ le pregunto impaciente y el rubio sonrio tendiendole la hoja.

_-He escrito un diccionario con todas las palabras con las que me confundia... es muy util_, dijo mientras Donnie tomaba la hoja y la examinaba con suspicacia.

_–Leelo._

_-De_ acuerdo,_ dijo_ un poco dudoso.

* * *

**EL DICCIONARIO DE LA REAL ACADEMIA DE MIGUEL ANGEL**

Donnie no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con el "original" nombre del diccionario y prosiguio con su lectura:

* * *

**ALABANZA:** Lugar al que se va la comida arabe al ingerirse.

**ALFALFA:** Primera primera letra letra griega griega.

**ANTILOPES:** Pro Gutierrez.

**ASFALTADO:** Expresion que dicen las maestras al niño que no va diario a la escuela.

**BANDEJA:** Grupo de musiquejos.

**BASINICAZO:** Cuando asistes a un lugar y ni te pelan (Sinonimo de Delegacion Policiaca).

**BENCENO:** Lo que los bebes hacen con los ojos cuando toman leche.

**BERGANTIN:** Aparato reproductor de RIN TIN TIN.

**CABALGATA:** Sirvienta en su juicio.

**CALCULO:** Polvo blanco para las hemorroides.

**CALDERO:** Asiento posterior de un auto.

**CAMARON:** Aparato enorme que saca fotos.

**CARTELERA:** Vehiculo donde transportan el pan blanco.

**CAVERNICOLA:** Pequeño excusado al que no le caven ni las posaderas.

**CENTIMETRO:** Lo que siente la novia, o la persona de genero femenino, en su luna de miel, o antes.

**CHISMEAR:** Pleonasmo urinario.

**CIRCUITO:** Lugar donde trabajan payasuitos, enanuitos.

**CIUDADANO:** Parte trasera de una urbe.

**COMADREJA:** Madrileja de mi hijejo.

**CONSOLIDANDOSE:** situacion en la que esta una pareja de recien casados en la playa. **(CON SOL Y DANDOSE)**

* * *

_-Miguel Angel!_ exclamo Donatello al leer la ultima definicion.

_-Que? Por eso les marque a Casey y a April, es mi diccionario, mis palabras, mis significados… sigue leyendo,_ le dijo y el prosiguio con su lectura un tanto desconfiado de ese dichoso diccionario…

* * *

**DARDOS:** Pasar ambas, darlas.

**DECAIMIENTO:** Diez imientos.

**DECAPITO:** Superhombre.

**DECIMAL:** Pronuncialo equivocadamente.

**DEPARA:** Lo que dicen las tarjetitas que les ponen a los regalos.

**DESALOJO:** Que le atines con la resortera al organo de la visión.

**DIPUTADAS:** Habla com a.

**EBANO:** Adansi.

**EMANA:** La ota hija de mi ama y mi apa.

**EMBARNECER:** Ponerse como Barney.

**ENANO:** Supositorio.

**ENCICLOPEDICO:** No poder dejar de beber alcohol; tambien llamado circulo vicioso.

**EXPEDITO:** Persona que sufre la cruda.

**FOTOSINTESIS:** Resumen de clase de foto.

**INDIGESTION:** Tramite que solicita un indio.

**INDONESIA:** Se aplica a aquellas vendedoras de verduras que no entienden razones.

**MATUTINO:** Hijo del oficial Matute.

**MENSULA:** Tontula, babosula.

**MINISTERIO:** Pequeño aparato steriofonico.

**NIVELA:** Oscuridad total.

**NOGALES:** Ciudad antagonica de Gales.

**ORACULO:** Hoy lo hacemos diferente.

**ORTOPEDICO:** Un problema mas.

**PIYAMERO:** 3.1316.

**PLATON:** Plato grande.

**PREVENIDO:** Acabar antes que tu pareja.

**REPARTO:** Mellizos.

**SILLON:** Respuesta afirmativa de Yoko Ono a Lennon.

**SOLVENTE:** Lo que le dice la Luna al Sol durante un eclipse.

**SUPERVISION:** Ojos de Clark Kent.

**TELON:** TV de 50 pulgadas o más.

**TENTACULO:** Pasajero del sistema de transporte colectivo.

**TETANO:** Expresion de un niño satisfecho.

**TOTOPO:** Mamamifero ciciego de pepelo nenegro.

**TUBERCULO:** Expresion de los apaches cuando alguien los veia desnudos.

**TUNICA:** Unica nica de tu propiedad.

**VENIDERO:** Hotel de paso.

**ZARAGOZA:** Bien por Sara.

* * *

Donnie levanto la mirada de la hoja lentamente mientras todas sus esperanzas de que su hermano menor se convirtiese en un joven culto se iban directamente al caño: ese diccionario no tenia absolutamente nada de sentido...! pero bueno, no podia pedir demasiado en un dia, es Miguel Angel… pues que digamos, no estaba tan mal.

_-Y bien?_ le pregunto el "Ricitos de Oro", apodo puesto por Rafael, asi como "zoquete" y otros tantos mas, de manera impaciente y Donnie solto una carcajada.

_-No niego que es... un poco ingenioso, pero en serio crees que esas palabras significan en realidad esto?_ El asintio como si fuera evidente. _Ay Mikey…_ Donnie volvió a reirse…

_-Lamento decirtelo, pero no creo que nadie vaya a utilizar este diccionario nunca…_ dijo intentando controlar su risa. En ese momento una persona de cabellera roja entro al cuarto: claro esta, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Rafael, quien venia entrando apresurado y de manera rapida:

_-Mikey has visto donde esta mi _**CAMARON**_?_ dijo mientras movia todo lo que hallaba a su paso, mientras el rostro de Donatello se contraia del miedo.

_-Rafa…_

_-Si Donnie?_

_-Como se dice cuando alguien no va a la escuela?_

_-Facil Donnie _**ASFALTADO**_, respondio. Por cierto chicos hoy voy a una cita doble, ya tengo la _**BANDEJA**_ que va a tocar, y quitense de mi camino que voy a _**CHISMEAR**_..._ dice mientras corre rapidamente al baño mas cercano.

_-Asi que nadie lo iba a necesitar eh?_ Pregunto el rubio con una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa burlona.

_-Mikey…_ comenzo el castaño muy lentamente.

_-Si Donnie?_ Le pregunto confuso y se encontro con la mirada enfadada de Donatello.

_-Hijo de tu p... mad..._ murmuro el chico con lentes mientras Mikey salia de la habitacion y se encontraba con Rafa, quien habia salido del baño.

_-Donnie se enfado?_

_-Nah, ya se le pasara, gracias por ayudarme con lo del diccionario._

_-Conste que nomas lo hice porque me conseguiste traje para la cita doble, zoquete,_ aclaraba el pelirrojo. _OK, ya me voy por Monie, para luego ir a alcanzar a Leo y a Karai._

_-OK, solo no vengas _**EXPEDITO**_, ni tu ni los demas, y dile a Leo que se ponga condon cuando use el _**CENTIMETRO**_,_ dijo con sarcasmo mientras se iba a buscar su patineta, Rafa sonriendo por su carro y Donnie... aun refunfuñaba, molesto en la habitacion.

* * *

Si, desde que lei el relato en donde me base para este, me imagine a Miguel Angel, jajaja. Si, y por lo que dice, ya vieron que no es tan inocente, espero no me maten por esto. Ya me salve de unba con lo de Justin, era broma, lo juro!

Bien, los dejo, si les gusta bien, y si no revientenme... bueno, saludos!


End file.
